This Time
by Rixxistro
Summary: Rogue's on the run, Remy's singing, Kitty's driving oh no! Wanda's throwing books and insanity reighns...ONeshot Songfic ROMYJOHNA hints


Okay readers...finally uploaded some fics from the laptop so here is one i've been working on..

The song is "This Time" by a band called Hokus Pick...I highly recommend them...bwwahahaaa

Disclaimer:...Jean accidently obliverated the certificate saying I own Marvel and Scott accidently blasted the one that said I own this song...too bad

Read and review! enjoy...bwahahahaa

* * *

"Finally." thought Rogue to herself as she 'finally' found the secluded bench on the institute grounds and sat down. She had been having a hectic day. She and Remy had a fight, and now the only way she could keep her stance was to avoid him, which she had been doing excellently since she had the help of Kitty. It had been a little fight but it was her dignity at risk here.

Sitting down at the bench she sighed and picked up her book. She had only gotten through the first few pages when suddenly...

"What the heck?" she thought to her self, looking around for the source of music that was meeting her ears.

"_This time..."_

"Uh oh." Rogue spun around to see Remy standing behind her bench, a determined glint in his scarlet and black eyes that threatened her resolve. The music was starting up slow...but she knew what was happening. She slowly got up and backed away from the bench.

"_Dis time I'm gonna win"_

he took several steps forward...

"_Dis time I won't give in"_

and jumped over the back of the bench on to the seat...

"'_Cus I've got de love" _

Rogue started backing up slowly...

"_And I've seen de way"_

he stood on the bench gazing at her in a way that made her know that she wouldn't make it out of this one with her resolve.

"_And I'm here t' play..."_

Rogue's eyes widened as the music started to increase in loudness and speed before she took off running as soon as Remy took a single step and hopped to the ground...

She ran to the edge of the woods, book and solitude long forgotten...she pressed her back up against a tree and squeezed her eyes shut...only to let out a startled yelp as he slid in front of her...

"_Dis time I'll win de prize."_

She took off running, the mansion in her sights.

"_Dis time won't compromise."_

She ran into the kitchen and slammed the door, sliding down against it to a sitting position. He would not get her today.

"_So bring it on, show me what you've got, and I'll take a shot."_

She would not let him get to her today...she could do this...

"'_Cus I know de truth and I've got de drive, and I will survive."_

Her eyes shot open, seeing him standing directly in front of her.

"_Right now's de time for me t' fly."_

She cursed before rolling away and then jumping up, she ran down the hall...hearing his voice following closely.

"_Right now I'm gonna make y' mine."_

She managed to slid into the living room before he caught up with her. Rogue dived over the couch, managing to put some distance between her and her determined boy friend.

"_Dis time I'll skip the snare_

_Dis time I'll be prepared,"_

Where the heck was that stinking music coming from?

"'_Cus I've got de gear,_

_I won't miss de tricks,_

_Gonna make it stick."_

She faked a left, but somehow he knew and jumped over the couch, effectively trapping her against the wall. He grabbed her arm lightly as his eyes bored into hers.

"_Dis time I'll persevere_

_Dis time I'll beat de fear_

'_Cus I have de guts_

_And I kept de spark,_

_And we'll light de dark._

_And I'll take a stand,_

'_Cus I'm not afraid, _

_And I'm not ashamed."_

She could feel her resolve weakening...but before she could surrender, a hand phased through the wall...pulling her through and into the hallway.

"Ohmiword! You like, have to get going!" Kitty exclaimed, giving her friend a push. Rogue shot the girl a grateful smile.

"Thanks Kit, Ah owe yah one!" she called over her shoulder as she took off down the hall, heading for her room all the while the sound of Remy's (rather good singing voice) following her closely.

"_Right now's de time for me t' fly."_

"_Right now I'm gonna make you mine."_

Rogue managed to sprint into her room and slam the door as the chorus of the song met her ears.

"_Right now's de time for me t' fly."_

"_Right now mon love is gonna shine"_

She slammed her back against the door and slid all the way down, her pretty brow furrowing as the music got softer, slower and slightly closer. She could hear his foot steps echoing through the hallway. She held her breath.

"_I know whats in store,_

_I have been here before_

_Though I'm surrounded by defeat_

_Dis time I won't give in..."_

As his voice and footsteps got further away...the music seemed to fade...and Rogue let out a sigh of relief and got up, walking over to her dresser. She had no idea how...

Wait what was...oh no...not again.

Suddenly the music started up again louder and more intense than before... her eyes darted back to the door just as it burst open...and there stood Remy.

His eyes blazing with raw determination, his thick coppery hair blown away from his face, and his worn brown trench coat billowing out behind him although there was no wind...there seemed to be some kind of light from behind him...making his shadow fall across the room. Rogue gulped as he started singing with more fervor than before.

"_Right now's de time for me t' fly."_

Her eyes hardened and narrowed. There was no way he was going to get to her this time.

She took off running and jumped off the balcony... landing on the wide tree branch just under her window. Quicker than she had ever climbed in her life, she scrambled down and landed on the ground. She stumbled back just as Remy took one step from the balcony railing and landed gracefully on his feet.

"_Right now I'm gonna back you mine."_

She took off down the driveway and down the road...she would not stop running. She could hear Remy following her as she reached the crowded streets.

"_Right now's the time for me t' fly."_

She pushed, darted and dodged through the crowd, and suddenly ran into a giant wall of metal.

"Ow!" she protested, looking up to see Piotr giving her a sheepish grin. As well as St. John just smiling insanely.

"Sorry Rogue, but he's our friend."

"_Right now mon love is going t' shi-ine."_

Letting out a frustrated shriek she pushed past them and grabbed John. She held him in front of her like a human shield, as Remy neared.

"Don't come any closer cajun!" she yelled, eyes narrowed.

"AHHH!" screamed John, before giggling madly.

"_Right now's de time and it's mine."_

Deciding she would be better off running, she pushed John in to Piotr and ran. She could hear the footsteps behind her but concentrated on her escape. She saw the perfect thing.

"_Right now deres no question why."_

Skidding to a stop she dodged into the store and ran to the counter.

"WANDA! HELP ME!" she screamed at her friend who looked up, rather startled at her friend. Several of the customers were quite startled too...and a few of them wondered where the music was coming from.

"Whats the matter and ...where is that music coming from?" Wanda asked as Rogue slid over the front desk of the book store and hid behind the desk.

"Remy and Ah got into a little fight and now he won't leave me alone! Yah gotta help."

"Well..."

"Ah'll buy yah that shirt from Hot Topic if yah help me!" Rogue pleaded as the music got closer. A sly grin slid over Wanda's face.

"Done."

"_Right now's the time and it's mine."_

Just then the door to the book store flew open and there stood Remy. Wanda smiled wickedly.

"Finally something fun to do." she muttered to her self before jumping on the desk, her hands glowing with blue energy.

"Go out the back door!" she called to Rogue, who took off running. She really didn't have time to notice that books were starting to fly wildly around the room, because she was too busy trying to get out and dodge patrons.

She burst through the back door like a mad woman, eyes darting for a escape as the music was still going strong and she could hear Wanda's insane laughter, the books flying around, as well as the occasional yelp from a unlucky patron who got hit with a stray book. Wanda would be looking for a new job that week.

Just before she was about to take off running again, a familiar cherry red convertible pulled up and skidded to a stop right in front of her, in the drivers seat though, instead of the fearless leader was...

"Kitty! Yah stole Scotts car?" exclaimed Rogue, jaw dropping in disbelief.

"OW!" yelped a patron from inside...The bookstore...not the car.

Kitty's hair was slightly dis shevled from the wind and her baby blue eyes were wild.

"Get in! We like, need to get you out of here!" she cried dramatically, pony tail bouncing around crazily at every syllable.

Rogue jumped over the door and slid in just as Kitty slammed down the gas.

"KATHRYN PRYDE!" she screamed, fumbling to get her seat belt on before she was killed by her friends reckless driving.

Just as they drove out of sight the back door flew open and there stood Remy, looking somewhat sad. The music had slid down to a mellow note with a sad undertone.

"_Right now deres no question why."_

"OW!" screamed another patron,

"HA! TAKE THAT YOU POMPOUS FOOL!"

"AHHH!"

"SHUT UP JOHN!"

"EEK!"

"MUAHAHAHAHA!"

Remy stared after the speeding car, the blazing determination still in his eyes, and his jaw set.

"_Right now I'm gonna make y' mine."_

..."AHHH!"

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Dang it Kitty! Ah thought yah had your permit." exclaimed Rogue, as they pulled to a stop at the mall.

"Well...I do..." Kitty mumbled, "A thank you would suffice."

Rogue turned to her friend.

"Thank yah Kit for saving me from the clutches of mah cajun boy friend. Ah couldn't done it with out yah...or Wanda for that matter."

This cheered the slim valley girl up considerably because she just grabbed her purse from the back seat and jumped out.

"Well then, lets get going!"

Rogue raised an eyebrow.

"Go where?"

"Well duh! Why else would I like, bring you to the mall?" tittered Kitty. Rogue groaned but climbed out of the car, glad she had chosen to grab her purple sweater to throw over her tank top and jeans.

The two teens made their way into the mall and immediately were attacked...by a perky blonde.

"Hi! Would you care to sample the new hit song "This Time"?" she chirped, holding up a silver boom box and hitting play.

"No thank...holy crap." Rogue muttered, upon hearing the familiar tune start up.

"_This time I'm gonna win."_

"NO YOU WON'T!" screamed Rogue, before grabbing the boom box and throwing it out the sliding glass doors. It crashed to the ground and was run over repeatedly that day until at 7:30pm the janitor swept it up and it landed in the trash.

The sales girl dropped her jaw as Rogue shoved a 20 at her and grabbed a stunned Kitty by the arm and dragging her away.

"What was that all about?" Kitty demanded once they were a safe distance away. Rogue sighed.

"That song is just...evil."

"Oh."

The duo made their way through several shops before they were accosted by Wanda.

"Hey guys...escaped the cajun?" she asked, stuffing the last of a hot dog in her mouth and wiping her hands on her black jeans.

"Yeah, thanks to you and Kitty." Rogue thanked her, Wanda shrugged.

"No problem...and by the way...I charged the shirt on you tab." the other goth held up a bag that declared boldly that it was from Hot Topic.

"I like, didn't even know they had tabs." Kitty commented as the three walked.

"Neither did I, it was a plot devise." replied Wanda,

"What?"

"Never mind."

"How did you get here before us?" asked Rogue, raising an eyebrow. Wanda shrugged.

"I dunno."

After a while the girls got tired of shopping and headed for the food court. After ordering and finding a table Rogue excused her self to the bathroom.

The other girls just waved her away before continuing their thrilling conversation about why Acolyte boys were better than Brotherhood boys.

Rogue made her way out of the food court and had ducked around a corner, whipping out the black cell phone from her pocket and flipping it open. Dialing a number she held it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Jean?"

"Rogue where are you? Remy has been going crazy trying to find out where you are!"

"Yes...Ah know, but listen. Ah'm just checking in so no one gets worried. Kit dragged me off shopping and we met Wanda here, so we'll be a while. Please do NOT tell Remy that Ah'm here...and if he tries to find out...yah must lie drastically. Got it?"

"Rogue, he really cares about you...I don't think you should keep avoiding him."

"Ah'll get you that jacket yah like...the swade one?"

Back at the mansion, a beautiful light tan swade jacket danced in Jeans mind. It's pale off white lining and cuffed sleeves taunted her judgment, its smooth material and neat yet stylish ribbing wreaked havok with her conscious.

"Well...I really don't know." she bit her lip...she had wanted that jacket for months now, but just hadn't had either the time nor the money to...

"And Ah'll take over yah dinner duty tonight."

"Done."

"Thanks Jean."

"No...thank you." thought Jean with a smile as she hung up her phone.

"Who was that?" asked Scott, as he entered the room. Jean smiled at him sweetly, as her mind came up with the perfect outfit for their date tomorrow night.

"Wrong number."

Rogue rolled her eyes as she hung up the phone.

* * *

Thats all for now...lol, and yeah, it seems Rogue has a lot of money...hmmmm

Read and review! have a pixxi stick!

Rixxi


End file.
